


Can't Find It on Google

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gets an Erection, Erections, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, POV Castiel, Research, Seduction, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Cas wants to seduce Dean, but he doesn't know how. So, he decides to do some research. All is going well until Dean walks into the room and tries to find out what he's working on.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Can't Find It on Google

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Seduction

Castiel wasn’t sure when he’d first gotten the idea—maybe it was during one of his movie marathons with Dean—but now it wouldn’t leave his head.

At all.

So, he supposed he had to act on it.

First, he had to do research though, because Cas didn’t know a single thing about human seduction. How was he supposed to? He was an angel. Sure, Dean seduced him, but according to Sam, Dean actually sucked at it and people only fell for it because he was hot stuff. Yes, he was that, and cute, and funny, and he had a dazzling smile, and—

_Right. Focus._

Castiel was a half hour into his research, taking notes on a notebook he’d borrowed from Sam, when Dean walked into the library. Cas froze, eyes going wide.

“Whatcha workin’ on?” Dean asked, going over to caress an arm across his shoulders.

Castiel stuffed the notebook in the laptop, and then shut it on the lined pages. It didn’t close all the way, but most of his work was hidden.

“Nothing,” he quickly responded.

“I don’t know, sure seems like something.” 

Dean tried reaching around him to grab the notebook, and Castiel took hold of his wrist.

“Don’t.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, and then smiled. His eyes were bright with amusement. “What? You figuring out what kinks you like or something? Come on, surprise me. I won’t blush.”

“You’re blushing now,” Castiel pointed out, telling the truth, but also using it as a way of deflecting. It was true, Dean’s cheeks were pink.

He leaned in and said to Cas, “Maybe I’m just excited. Now”—he grabbed for the laptop—”just let me see!” he finished in a whine.

Cas shoved the laptop and notebook to the far side of the table, and Dean rolled his eyes. He went to get it, and Cas stood up, placing himself right in front of him to block his route. He kept himself close so he could hold Dean should he try going around him.

Dean swallowed roughly, then frowned. “Uh… Cas…”

For some reason, Dean then tried going after the notebook again, which didn’t match his facial expression, or what he’d just said. Or perhaps Cas was reading him wrong.

Frustrated, Cas picked up Dean by the front of his shirt, and laid him out on the table in a way that was almost violent. He leaned over him, trying to keep him there. He had to. He couldn’t let Dean see what he was looking up. He couldn’t let Dean know he was completely clueless in this department.

Cas would never see the end of it if he knew!

Dean licked his lips, and Cas just tilted his head at him.

“I won’t let you look at the laptop.”

“Is it porn?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Shopping for sex toys? And why do you need the notebook?”

Frustrated, Cas kicked a chair aside, and got in between Dean’s legs.

“Drop the subject, Dean Winchester,” he growled.

“But maybe if you—”

Annoyed, not wanting his boyfriend to know that he had no idea what he was doing when it came to dating and interacting with a human, he lightly grasped Dean’s neck, and brought his lips to his to keep him quiet.

Dean hummed in surprise, and then kissed back. Suddenly, Cas felt a growing hardness pressing against his pelvis. He stopped kissing Dean, and frowned, looking down between them.

“Hold on,” Cas asked, “did I just… seduce you?”

Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ head, and said breathlessly before drawing him into a kiss, “Oh hell yes.”

Even as they continued kissing, Cas still had no idea what he’d done to seduce his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> One more to go!


End file.
